


【比嘉中 | 知念生贺】岛呗よ、风に乘り

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, 比嘉中, 知念宽是冲绳最善良的小男孩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Summary: A birthday gift for Chinen Hiroshi.
Kudos: 2





	【比嘉中 | 知念生贺】岛呗よ、风に乘り

*小宽生日快乐——！祝永远都开心幸福、没有烦恼！  
*是我很喜欢、很喜欢、很喜欢的小男孩 ~ ☆  
*有一些私设

1.  
193的个子，因此经常被木手拜托去摘藤蔓上方的苦瓜，心里其实有些不情愿。  
虽然并不像平古场那样反感苦瓜，但总归不是什么让人愉悦的味道，只好边摘边祈祷这些绿油油的东西最后不要出现在自己的便当盒里。  
伸手摘取最后一个苦瓜的时候，余光瞥到了鬼鬼祟祟从后方溜去部活室的甲斐。知念在心里叹了口气，对木手说自己手上这个苦瓜好像有点熟透了，趁着眼镜部长凑过来看的时候甲斐飞快从木手身后奔驰而过，还抽空对知念比了个剪刀。

例行的训练结束后，头发又汗津津得黏在脑门上，于是习惯性往浴室走。冲洗脑袋上的泡沫时想起平古场的话，说咱们这种染发爱好者最好不要洗那么多头，颜色容易掉。揉刘海的手顿了顿，又冲洗起来。  
比起染发的繁琐，果然还是更加不能忍受头发软塌塌地结成一绺一绺的样子。  
看着冲洗下来的水混进了一些银白色，没忍住又叹了口气。

偏偏冲绳还是个这么湿热的地方。

2.  
知念有时候上课开小差的时候会想，他短短15年的短暂人生中，经历还是非常丰富的。跟着队友一起染了发（好在比嘉中对仪容仪表没有那么严格的要求）、在各种奇奇怪怪的地方打过工，甚至还在寺庙里当了一段时间的僧侣、划着木筏子远游了一番，等等等等。  
网球部的经费永远不足，可是木手永四郎又永远有办法在规定的时间内凑到刚刚好的路费，虽然会辛苦一些大家就是了。  
知念摸摸自己浅色的刘海，好像当初决定染发也是被木手怂恿的。他们向来面冷心热的部长边推着眼镜边说要让冲绳的网球站在全国的舞台上，自己一干人等还没来得及想明白这其中诡异的逻辑就不知不觉走进了理发店。  
全部结束的时候知念看着镜子中的自己发了愣。  
浅白色的刘海醒目地搭在脑门上，瘦削的脸型看起来似乎也精神了不少。

染发后第二天去到学校，把大家都吓了一跳。甲斐顶着一头张牙舞爪的橙色头发仰头朝他笑，说知念还真是让人出乎意料啊，平古场也极为骚包地撸了一把自己的金发，拍着知念的背说咱们俩的双打从发型上就赢了。  
木手非常矜持地站在一边，笑着说知念君还不赖嘛。  
田仁志摸了摸自己剃得扎手的板寸，疑惑不解地问你们都不热的吗？  
知念抬手擦擦汗，说热，热得不行了，一会我就要去洗头。  
结果二年级的新垣端着一盘凉拌苦瓜走了过来，说前辈们来点清爽的苦瓜片清清火。

家里人意外的很喜欢自己的新发色。  
年纪最小的弟弟仰着头眨着星星眼咿咿呀呀地拍着手，妹妹也奶声奶气地说哥哥好酷，大一些的妹妹悄悄凑过来问染发痛不痛，在得到否定的回答后透露自己也想染一样的发色。  
知念抿着唇想了想，跟她说第一次染的话还是染深一点的颜色，不然要先漂白，头皮可能会受不了。

帮忙母亲做饭时，被笑着调侃是不是有喜欢的女孩子了。  
知念剥蒜的手停顿了一下，问母亲为什么会这么想。母亲笑着说一般不是有了中意的人就会打扮一下自己嘛，又说如果真的有的话，要勇敢的去追求哦。  
知念眨眨眼，稍微有些不好意思，低下头说还没有呢，只是想尝试一下不一样的发型。  
母亲走过来接过剥好的蒜，另一只手摸了摸知念的脑袋，轻声说小宽有什么想做的事情妈妈都会支持的，不要有任何负担。  
知念含着笑意“嗯”了一声。

夜晚等大家都洗好澡进房间后，知念才拿着睡衣进了浴室。头顶着湿漉漉的毛巾回到房间，海风将宽松的睡衣吹得鼓起来，耳边是格外清晰的海浪声。  
胡乱擦了一下发梢的水，知念迎着敞开的窗户盘腿坐在床上。冲绳一年四季都是炎热的温度，简直快要忘记这世界上是有冬季的。U17合宿下雪的时候，比嘉中的每个人都成了大家的重点关照对象。知念记得自己踩在松软的雪地上不知所措，沙滩也是细腻的触感，可是和绵软的沙子完全不一样，握在手里的雪像是冰凉凉的羽毛，轻飘飘地就融化干净。  
被很耐心地科普了打雪仗的知识，比嘉中几个人很快就搓着结实的雪团开始互相伤害。平古场的雪团扔向自己时，下意识想用缩地法躲开，没成想脚下一滑差点就要以原地劈叉的姿势坐在地上，幸好旁边的田仁志及时扶住了自己。  
田仁志说要你平时多吃点吧，重心都不稳。  
知念道了谢，说还以为和打沙排差不多呢，打沙排我可不会摔倒。  
话音没落又被甲斐的雪团砸中。  
有些无语地看了看正笑的开朗的甲斐，还没来得及拿雪团复仇，还在幸灾乐祸的比嘉副部长就用脸正面迎接了一波来自木手的“关怀”。

吹着海风、听着窗户上挂着的风铃“叮铃铃”地声音，雪白的记忆像是梦境一样。头发一下就被温热的风吹干，柔软地贴在脖子周围，洗发水的海盐味和浪潮翻涌起来的泡沫的味道融为一体，清清爽爽地往鼻子里钻。  
知念伸展了四肢仰躺在床上，没一会儿便熟睡过去。

3.  
喜欢的事情之一，是待在实验室用瓶瓶罐罐做出颜色缤纷的溶液。将透明的液体混合在一起会迸发出完全没有想过的漂亮色彩，这样的过程无论看几次都不会厌烦。就好像喜欢喝的香片茶，五颜六色的干枯花瓣被开水冲散，在茶壶里优雅的打着旋，随之而来的还有怡人的清香。  
抱着从家里带来的花茶在休息的间隙坐在球场边喝，被平古场打趣了好几次活像个退休的老大爷。  
知念也不反驳，说我包里还有金楚糕你要不要来点。话音没落田仁志凑了过来，说我要来我要来。  
最后每个人都拿了一块，平古场边往嘴里塞糕点边含糊不清地说这玩意比苦瓜好吃多了，然后被寒光一闪的木手噤了声。

训练到一半的时候突然下了大雨。一群人咋咋呼呼往屋檐下跑，戴着帽子的甲斐这时候占了便宜，站在雨里对着大家做鬼脸。后来雨下得越发大，甲斐索性脱了鞋子光着脚在地上乱踩，溅起的水花在深紫色的运动裤上留下蜿蜒的痕迹。  
知念挺喜欢下雨天。凉丝丝的水雾将闷热的空气覆盖得干净，还附赠一些通透的风。温度会暂时性地降下不少，发丝也蓬松起来，一下一下扫过后颈皮肤，像是要把郁结在心里的不痛快啊烦恼啊统统扫走。  
于是便莫名地开心起来，尤其是看到正准备从身后恶作剧木手的平古场时，雀跃的心情到了顶峰，脱口而出永四郎快看身后！随后拉着哈哈大笑的田仁志一起欣赏被木手狠狠制裁的金发搭档。  
平古场左闪右躲着木手，朝知念喊你怎么能这样对你搭档的！知念歪着头作出一副挺无辜的表情说我什么都没做啊。  
田仁志戳戳他腰间的软肉说没想到你还挺腹黑。

冲绳的雨来得快去得也快，但不妨碍站在球场中心的甲斐被淋得透湿。木手赶小狗一样把甲斐赶去浴室冲热水澡，知念便也揉揉脑袋去冲了个头。  
包着毛巾走出部活室时，正好看到彩虹挂在天上，很大很大的一道，从学校一直通向海的那一头。

4\.   
比嘉文化祭的时候，一起想了很久要表演什么节目。  
本来想排演一个海盗的小品，但大家七嘴八舌你一言我一语，把创作剧本的不知火弄得快要晕掉。木手有些头痛地揉了揉眉心，说不然换个节目。  
甲斐蹲在一旁突然开口，说知念和永四郎不是都会弹三线吗，不然我们上台唱个歌。  
于是声乐类节目紧锣密鼓地排练起来。

到了中午习惯性抱着三线往音乐教室走的知念，隔着老远就听到各种乐器叮叮咚咚的声音。田仁志晃着浪声鼓不停地在问小学弟像不像海浪的声音，平古场坐在箱鼓上发牢骚说我们整点有节奏的不好吗，还有三线的声音断断续续地传来，应该是木手在调音。  
知念看看手里的三线，皮质的琴面绷得紧实，传统乐器的花纹和发出的声音一样充满民族特色。

三线是父亲教的，小时候他们坐在铺满星光的院落里，伴随着阵阵的海潮声，父亲边拨着琴弦边朗声唱着冲绳的民谣。一曲完毕后看到知念憧憬的双眼，男人笑着摸摸他的头，问小宽要不要学。  
知念学会的第一首曲子是小星星。磕磕巴巴的弹完后父亲非常夸张的鼓了掌，弄得自己十分不好意思。那之后便更加刻苦地练习了起来，只是后来会弹的曲目越来越多，曲谱也越来越复杂，父亲却离开了这个家。  
从那时起变得不爱说话了。  
再后来……再后来加入了网球部，性格各异的同伴们虽然闹出了不少鸡飞狗跳的事情，但都抱着要让冲绳站上世界舞台的决心。在木手的带领下，看似歪歪扭扭地队伍如今也气势如虹，甚至拿到了全国大赛的门票。  
“知念？怎么站在这里发呆啊？快进来！” 走到门口来的甲斐看到他，忙招手让他过去。  
知念点点头朝音乐教室走去。

音树和浪声鼓都交给了田仁志操作。甲斐调侃说你们别看慧平时大大咧咧的样子，弄起这些精巧乐器还真是有模有样的啊。田仁志说你这是对我有偏见，我艺术修养高着呢。说着又找知念讨要了一块金楚糕。  
木手三线弹得不错，却总是调不好音，只好拜托知念。知念三下两下摆弄好，又随手拨弄了几下琴弦，看差不多了便递回给木手。  
木手眼里含了丝笑意，朝知念道谢，还说知念君都快成专业三线演奏家了。  
坐在箱鼓上的平古场就插嘴，说我们小宽那可是真正的人民艺术家，扎根生活那种。知念听了他这话，轻轻瞥去一眼，接收到一个开朗的笑容。

甲斐啥都不会，耳机里常年是闹得不行的嘻哈曲目，幸好嗓子不错，唱起家乡的歌谣也算得心应手，坐在一群人中间这个也要说两句那个也要说两句。一会儿说凛你抢拍了啊一会儿说慧你那哪是海浪的声音海啸还差不多吧。  
最后被忍无可忍的木手狠狠训了一顿才勉强消停了下来。

到了真正表演的那天，反而是看上去四平八稳的知念最紧张。他坐在候场处看着甲斐和平古场你追我赶的打闹，还掺和着不知火和新垣的煽风点火，木手正头疼地试图让他们安静下来。知念抱着三线缩在椅子上，怎么换姿势都觉得不舒服，后颈还薄薄地黏上了一层汗，弄得他只想当场冲到浴室去洗个头。  
田仁志一手夹着浪声鼓一手拿着个不知道从哪弄来的手持电风扇，一屁股坐在他旁边，举着电风扇就往知念脸上怼：  
“很热吗？”  
知念侧过身子看了看他，点点头。  
于是田仁志就又把电风扇往他脸上凑了凑，他俩身高一样，体型却相隔一个太平洋。吹了一会儿，知念感觉头上的刘海又蓬松起来，便往田仁志的方向看看，对方也是一脑门的汗。  
知念接过电风扇对准田仁志：  
“咱俩换着吹。”

上台的时候已经没有那么不安了。跟着平古场的节奏大家有条不紊的演奏起来，甲斐的声音通过话筒传到整个校园，知念抬眼朝远处望去，红通通的太阳挂在海平面上，炎热的温度让海平面上方的空气看起来颤颤巍巍的。  
耳边是排演了无数遍的曲子，身边是自己最亲近的伙伴，知念满足地眯了眯眼，决定一会儿结束了请大家去吃冰淇淋。

5.  
木手问假期都有什么安排，要不要一起去打工。知念想着家里也没什么事便应了下来，除了不知火和二年级的新垣，大家都说没问题。  
不知火说自己被新垣的妈妈拜托了假期给他补课，实在是走不开。木手点点头表示理解。

打工的内容主要是帮暑假带着孩子回大阪老家探亲的大叔看店。大叔做得一手好章鱼烧，平时放学他们几个也喜欢凑凑零花钱买几盒吃。听说木手正在找打工的项目，大叔便大方得将自己的店拿给他们练手，还有相当不错的薪水。  
木手和甲斐为此跟着大叔学了很长时间的手艺，总算在人离开前做出了还不错的小丸子。  
大叔走之前拍拍木手的肩膀，笑着调侃说这店就交给你们了啊，别给我折腾垮了。  
大家郑重地向大叔鞠躬表示绝对不会辜负期望。

唯独知念有点发愁。  
他和平古场分配到了做奶茶的活，不需要什么技术也不难做，无非是将五颜六色的液体灌到一起再摁下塑封的按钮，和他平时在实验室做的也差不多。  
可万万没想到大叔临走时把家里那只大金毛也拜托给他们了，还夸赞这狗机灵，看店安全又可靠。  
知念打小就怕狗。看着高高瘦瘦雷打不动的一个人，小时候愣是被狗追着爬上了树，直到母亲带着邻居把狗抱走了才期期艾艾得下来。  
那时候甚至还只是一只小博美。  
看着大叔把半人高的金毛往他们面前一牵，知念步子一软差点跪下去，被一旁的平古场眼疾手快的扶住。

几个青春洋溢的大小伙子卖力的吆喝做食物，店里的生意甚至比之前还要好上不少。几个人合计着分工后，再多的订单也有条不紊地进行了下来。只是苦了知念，平时做奶茶的时候还好，和平古场两个人躲在柜台后只顾埋头做事，可到了中午吃饭或者上班下班的当口，不得不路过木手他们靠近店口的做小丸子的流理台，他便战战兢兢心跳直指200还得往上。  
那狗就喜欢趴在店门口。

知念面上不显，裤筒里的小腿却抖得像筛糠。半步半步往店口挪，眼睛还不敢盯着金毛看，生怕自己一个被误会就要惹恼这毛茸茸的小怪兽。  
他这不正常的反应谁看都觉得不对劲，狗也瞧他有些鬼鬼祟祟，便站起身子朝着知念“汪汪汪”地吼了几声。  
木手等人有幸见到了向来不言不语的知念宽同学一秒跳上桌子并缩成一团抱头呜咽的精彩画面。

大家努力了几天发现知念的恐狗症怕不是一朝一夕的事，只好每天到了知念要进出的点，就把狗牵走，以便知念飞一般的通过。  
狗是不大明白发生了什么，甚至对知念还有些好奇，没事就喜欢冲着奶茶柜台后面的知念吐舌头，还挣着要往他的方向走，吓得他舀奶茶的勺子哆哆嗦嗦能抖掉一半。  
平古场有天看不下去，趁着午休时间大家都昏昏欲睡的时候，解了金毛的项圈，抱着它走到知念前面：  
“你摸摸它。”  
知念已经吓傻了。  
耷拉着爪子的大金毛正呼哧呼哧地在他面前喘气，全然不知道面前的人已经进入了僵滞状态。  
木手推推眼镜：“……平古场君，知念君已经快昏掉了。”  
“哎呀它很可爱的，真的。” 平古场说着就要拽着知念的手去摸摸狗头，结果被知念像条鱼一样躲了过去。  
狗大概是明白了这人不太喜欢自己，有些委屈地朝知念“呜——”了一声。  
“你看它都要哭了。” 平古场摇着金毛的爪子朝知念晃晃。  
知念心想我才是真的要哭了。

最后也没让知念摸到狗。但这件事也算有了突破性进展——平古场放下狗的时候，金毛委委屈屈贴着知念的腿蹭了好久，看人实在没有要摸它的意思才一晃一晃地走远了。  
其实知念是被吓到动不了。  
但毛茸茸的感觉确实……还可以。

6.  
忙活了一天回到家，吃上了一顿香喷喷的晚饭。知念还穿着打工时的砍袖，手臂流畅的线条大喇喇地暴露在灯光下，看起来结实又有力。  
母亲将盛好饭的碗递过来，笑着说小宽如今也是大孩子了。  
知念抿着唇郑重其事地点了点头。

晚上照旧是开着窗，盘腿坐在床上，任凭海风将自己的睡衣吹成鼓起来的形状。极好的夜视力使得他能在天气好的晚上看清夜空中的每一颗星星。甲斐喜欢研究些有的没的，曾经拉着知念给他看杂志上的星宿图，说自己是处女座知念是巨蟹座，还指给他看那些星星的图案。  
知念看着天空一闪一闪的星星，突然就想起这些，便伸出手在空中描绘起来。木手是天蝎座，甲斐是处女座，平古场是双鱼座，田仁志是天秤座……  
最后又描他自己的，巨蟹座，左一笔右一笔，真的像个小螃蟹。

倒在床上昏昏沉沉快要睡去的时刻，想到还有一段时间他们也要毕业了。不出意外的话大家应该还会在高中相见，在那之前漫长的暑假呢……木手应该又会给他们安排上各种各样的活动。  
蝉鸣声逐渐清晰起来，知念意识模糊的前一刻想，夏天终于要开始了。

END.  
6.29.2020


End file.
